Research
Rice University Office of Research http://research.rice.edu/ Resources for Information on Research at Rice *CPRIT/Cancer Research at RiceFor more on Cancer Research at Rice, click here. *National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration RecommendationsPresident Obama has recently asked the Director of the Office of Science and Technology Policy (OSTP) to develop a comprehensive strategy to guarantee the highest level of scientific integrity in the executive branch. The OSTP is seeking your recommendations on a number of key principles. The deadline for public comment is May 13. *Shared Equipment AuthorityRice's resource for shared scientific equipment *The Fondren LibraryA valued partner in teaching and research at Rice University *Research ComputingThe Research Computing Support Group (RCSG) supports research computing across the campus, including managing and operating Rice's supercomputers. *The Gulf Coast Consortia (GCC)The GCC brings together the strengths of its six member institutions to build interdisciplinary collaborative research teams and training programs in the biological sciences at their intersection with the computational, chemical, mathematical, and physical sciences. *Rice Government RelationsRice University Government Relations acts as a liaison between the university and state and federal governments. *The Richard E. Smalley Institute for Nanoscale Science and TechnologyThe Smalley Institute provides a venue where researchers from all disciplines of science and engineering can come together to share ideas and discuss their views and prospects of nanoscience, nanoengineering, and nanotechnology. *Institute of Biosciences and Bioengineering (IBB)The mission of the IBB is to promote cross-disciplinary research and education encompassing the biological, chemical, and engineering disciplines. *The Ken Kennedy Institute for Information Technology (K2I)The K2I's goals are to support, foster, and develop a strong community of research and education across a wide area of computing technologies, computational engineering, and information processing. *James A. Baker III Institute for Public PolicyThe Baker Institute does important research on domestic and foreign policy issues with the goal of bridging the gap between the theory and practice of public policy. *Energy & Environmental Systems Institute (EESI)The EESI promotes interdisciplinary research, education and community outreach activities spanning all of Rice University: Engineering, Natural Sciences, Humanities, Social Sciences, Architecture, and Management. *Rice Quantum Institute (RQI)Members of RQI study a diverse range of effects, on scales ranging from atomic dimensions to interstellar distances. The increasing sophistication of experimental and theoretical technology continues to drive research which both uses and advances our understanding of the natural world. *Rice Space Institute (RSI)As a world leader in space weather research, in plasma environments of distant planets, and in solar research, RSI invests in efforts to further development of new ideas and generate advanced research projects at the frontiers of knowledge. *Humanities Research CenterThe Humanities Research Center fosters scholarly research and intellectual community in the humanities broadly understood, facilitates scholarly work between the School of Humanities and other areas of Rice University, and leads institutional change by partnering with other foundations, centers, research institutions, and universities. *Rice's NSF ADVANCE ProgramOur project is focused on the Schools of Science and Engineering. Consistent with the broader goals of this NSF program, we are committed to increasing the number of women in science and engineering at Rice University, to creating a positive and welcoming work environment, to a deep and thoughtful assessment of our activities, and to sharing what we learn in this exciting endeavor. *Undergraduate Research OpportunitiesAn undergraduate-focused website that brings together critical resources giving undergraduates information about all aspects of planning and completing a research experience at Rice.